


Querelle

by Elerynna



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerynna/pseuds/Elerynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voilà ce que donne une querelle dans le bureau de Byakuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querelle

-Tu m'énerves !  
-T'es pas mieux, je te rassure !

Jamais Byakuya n'aurais pu imaginer voir Ichigo et Renji se crêper le chignon dans son bureau, devant lui. Et pourtant, il était spectateur de cela, et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

-T'es chiant, tu peux pas te démerder tout seul ! grogna Ichigo.  
-Non ! Rukia m'écouteras pas.

Que venait faire sa sœur là dedans ? Le noble leva son regard pour voir Ichigo et Renji s'affrontant du regard froidement. Et là il ne put se retenir et se mit à rire comme jamais, c'était si rare pour lui!

**Author's Note:**

> Une review ?


End file.
